


Starting Where It Began

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Introspection, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-01 00:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18789499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Boba Fett finally goes to Concord Dawn, the place his father was made. Maybe it will be a good place to begin anew.





	Starting Where It Began

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reena_jenkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/gifts), [Carmarthen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carmarthen/gifts).
  * Inspired by [[podfic] Justice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15847797) by [Carmarthen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carmarthen/pseuds/Carmarthen), [reena_jenkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins). 



> Reena_Jenkins, you have given me so much joy. I hope this makes you smile. Carmarthen, likewise, I hope you enjoy this too.

Boba set down on the planet and let the air cycle into the ship. It smelled of manure and plants and beasts. It was as unlike the dust and dirt of Geonosis, where his memories landed far too often, as it could be. It certainly had none of the wet and rust and fish of his earliest years, where the rest of his memories were dwelling now.

 _My family was killed._ This was where the man that bore a name hearkening back to the lifestyle even now used on Concord Dawn had been shaped into a killer. This was where Jango had found himself living by a blaster, and deciding he would be the best with that blaster, all because of a civil war between the True Mandalorians and the Death Watch. This was where Jango had become heir to the title of Mandalore, when he was adopted by the leader of the True Mandalorians in the aftermath of losing his birth family.

There might come a time in Boba's life when he was not driven in all he did and was by the memories of his father. He didn't think of it quite that way, but he still got angry to think of picking up his father's helmet, the smell and sounds of death all around him on the sands.

He had not found justice yet. It wasn't for lack of trying; following the advice of Aurra Sing had gotten him one shot at that, but the plan had not paid off. He had not been the one to end the life of his father's killer. They said that one had died with the fall of the Republic, and Boba at least found that fitting, if unsatisfying on a personal level.

Boba took a moment to check his armor and weapons, then stood from the pilot seat and walked back to the gangplank. He locked the ship down, then scanned the spot he'd come down in. He'd made certain he had enough fuel to move on his own, to avoid the major spaceport. This was little more than a set of launch pads, convenient to a small city that was, apparently, a place for trading livestock and crops.

 _Slave I_ would stand out here, but at the same time, who ever talked to farmers? He was just looking to find some new thrust for himself, a way to move forward as the Galactic Empire ate away at the dying remnants of an ancient religion and swallowed systems in passing. Eventually they might come to the mess that was the remnants of the former Mandalorian glory, but for now, Boba could think in this place where his father had been shaped.

 _I used to climb trees when I was your age._

The words whispered through Boba's mind as he wandered under the oddly scented trees with their volatile oils. He'd heard that setting fire to a grove of them resulted in exploding trees, which might be useful, some day, if he needed a distraction. For now, he just tried to imagine his father, ruthless and skilled bounty hunter, in one of the trees with twisting limbs.

It was as hard to believe as things like Jango having had a brother, a father, a mother. The closest to something other than Boba that Jango had had in the way of family had been Zam Wessel. From this side of adulthood, Boba was pretty certain they had been lovers, as they had been partners, before she failed Jango, botching a mission.

Jango had only said she'd been killed on Coruscant. Aurra Sing had told him that from things she'd learned, Jango had been the one to kill her.

Boba wasn't certain if he still believed Aurra, but he'd made himself believe it was mercy as much as practicality. None of them would ever have wanted to be in a cage. He'd learned that after trying to kill Windu, when he'd been placed in a prison on Coruscant. Cad Bane had given him his way out of there, and he'd left with more skills acquired from other bounty hunters.

He was noticing the glances his way for his armor. That suited him. Let them stare and let the children find inspiration in a true warrior. Let the older ones see and whisper stories of the past. He was here for his own reasons, but simply existing, being true to his father's image and honor and creed, was a lesson to those whose blood had mingled with Mandalore's for so long.

There was something in coming here, in finally seeing this place, that was true to the fire that burned inside of him. He had not forgotten his vow to his father's spirit. He would find justice even yet, by hunting those relics of the Republic. The bounties ran high, and he could even double his profit with some, now that he had made loose terms with Jabba Desilijic Tiure. That one hated Jedi too. He had no care for keeping trophies like Aurra had done. The lightsabers would be turned over to his contact inside the Empire, or to Jabba, as proof of the bounty completion.

No, coming here was actually in keeping with that vow. Coming here was refreshing himself in the spirit of who his father had been. There was a guild of lawmen here, a lifestyle that would offer Boba a chance to understand the culture he had come from more clearly. The Journeymen Protectors were something of a legend in the Rim, and might offer skills that Boba had yet to pick up. A short contract among them would let him decide that… and give him access to more of the clues left in Jango's book of knowledge.

Jango Fett's father had been one, after all. Boba had found that in the more biographical portion of the instruction guide. 

He could not see himself ever leaving the profit of bounties, the challenge of the hunt, not for good. But he would explore this brand of justice for a time, and see how it shaped him.

He wondered if his father would have seen it as useful or not… just before he walked into the local political offices to see about his chances.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[podfic] Starting Where It Began](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20609822) by [Merfilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly), [reena_jenkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins)




End file.
